superanimalsquadronwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Proposed Voice Actors for Super Animal Squadron
This page is a list of proposed voices actors in the Super Animal Squadron series. Woodland Squadron: Foresger Foresgers * Ron Fox - Alessandro Juliani * Bernard Raccoon - Brian Drummond * Bob Bear - Paul Dobson * Heather Snake - Tara Strong * Natasha Rabbit - Tabitha St. Germain * Edward Eagle - Lee Tocker * Barry - Kyle Rideout * Steve Squirrel - Andrew Francis * Sophie Squirrel - Andrea Libman * Canis Lupis - Michael Dobson * Vulpes Lupis - Kathleen Barr Allies * Spike Mew - * Roy Fox - Villains * Emperor Poluton - Alvin Sanders * Sting - * Stinkbella - * Dr. Quill - * Wormbreath - * Prince Toxo - Soaring Squadron: Skyranger Skyrangers * Jeff Pursworth - Giles Panton * Dina Daschsman - Joanne Vannicola * Reggie Ribster - Cole Howard * Tiffany Spotstrotter - Kelly Sheridan * Marcus Koalaski - Terry Klassen * Austin Pursworth - Cathy Weselek * Kenneth - * Abigail - Britt McKillip Allies * Headmaster Dacshman - Chris Britton * Owen Hootsworth - Keith Knight * Mrs. Daschsman - Villains * Captain Bananabeard - Paul Dobson * Primius - * Panthina - Britt McKillip * Lizahim - * Dr. Toris - * Wither Vain - * Bananerbos - Jeremy Harris * Treenos - Fantasy Squadron: Medievalger Medievalgers * Gavin Zell - Andrew Francis * Benny Hopper - Doron Bell * Wallace Honeybun - Jason Michas * Charisa Cheetha - Rebecca Shoichet * Gail Penson - Kathleen Barr * Sir Vince - Scott McNeil * Princess Iness - Nicole Oliver * Prince Leo - Vincent Tong * Lady Amber - Britt McKillip * Jennifer Sheikra - * Al Tauros - Paul Dobson * Bucky Hofferton - Villains * Lord Frederick Wizardheimer - * Johnny Wizardheimer - * Rack - * Jascal - * Demon Queen - Kathleen Barr Justice Squadron: Comicger Comicgers * David Chippendale - * William Keiko - * Paul Bison - * Monica Scaleman - * Katie Bengalo - * Steve Baldwin - * Maple Howler - Katey Sagal * Aaron McCroaky - * Linda Starchild - * Alyssa Ottersfield - * Dr. Julian Capuchin - Allies * Stanley Chippendale - * Gerald and Harold - * Big Louie Tangerine - Villains * Darkanos - * Rozoson - * Orvomon - * Gelgieden - * Grunemitt - Tom Kenny * Blaludon - Tabitha St. Germain * Infafre - * Vistosam - Vincent Tong Video Squadron: Gamerman Gamermen * Randy Wolfang - * Kasumi Kittenata - Kazumi Evans * William Houndsworth - Brian Doe * Ash Hawkseye - James Kirk * Felicia Filly - Ashleigh Ball * Jeremy Kitlinger - * Ruki Tanookistein - Rachel Bloom Allies * Vix - Ali Milner * Jack Lupeson - Richard Ian Cox * Headbot - Ian Hanlin * Jake Barkley & Justin Monkeyson - * King Cyberus - French Tickner * Zujioh - Villains * Queen Vira - Tabitha St. Germain * Gigalord - Matt Cowlrick * Darktail - Kelly Sheridan * Ninjakuma - Jason Michas * Dr. Morty Squeak - Arthur Holden * Rakohl - Trevor Devall Traffic Squadron: Roadranger Roadrangers * Kristy Foxtrotter - Annick Obonsawin * Jack Pandawoski - Eric Edelstein * Benji Bullsworth - Ty Olsson * Dale Battigan - Sam Vincent * Vicky Chedderson - Novie Edwards * Ace Foxtrotter - Johnny Bosch Allies * Speedstar - Michael Benyaer * Locomotor - Villians * Warhog - * Graphite - David Wills * Brakenstein - Frank Welker * Eaglette - * Tigian - Rhys Huber '(as Tige) /'Amos Crowley (as Tigian) * Bengalia - Prehistoric Squadron: Saurusger Saurusgers * Kenny Ferretson - Vic Mignogna * Daniel Hornwood - Rob Rackstraw * Terry Croawn - Matt Hill * Stuart Quillton - Ian James Corlett ''' * Andrea Otterson - '''Holly Gauthier- Frankel * 6th Ranger - Steve Blum Allies * Master Opum - Garry Chalk * Tina Blackfeathers - * Sally Blackfeathers - Villians * Emperor Zejutow - Mark Acheson * Yomanmwii - Jennifer Tilly * Veojay - Robert Tinkler * Axaxlyl - Bill Fagerbakke * Shalliam Wilm - Trivia *If Johny Bosch was casted to voice Ace Foxtrotter, that would make him the first Power Rangers actor to appear in Super Animal Squadron, as he previously played Adam Park in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo, and Power Rangers Tubro. *When Headbot was Mr. Heads, his proposed voice actor was Arthur Holden. But when turned into Headbot for Gamerman, Eli decided that Ian Hadlin was a better choice. Mostly because Eli thought Hadlin's voice was more robot-like than Holden's. **Interestingly enough, both actors' surnames begin with the letter H.